The Things That Really Annoy Me
by snowseal135
Summary: Ever wanted to annoy the Organization?


_**The Things That Really Annoy Me**_

This was originally, _36 Ways to Annoy the Organization_. But, I re-wrote it because list stories aren't allowed on this site I guess haha. Well, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Anything to do with Kingdom Hearts is owned/copyrighted by Square Enix. I, in no way, shape, or form own it or have rights to the game or its characters._

Organization XIII were all sitting in a circle together, they were being forced to sit there all day. Why? Because Xemnas has observed that no matter what, one can't get along with the other. So they're stuck in this tiny room together. All day. They have to 'make nice'. All but Xemnas, he's alone in his room. Oh GOD what is he doing…?

"Shut up, Axel!" Larxene screeched. Her voice was more annoying than a mouse squeak.

"'Shut up, Axel!'" Axel mimicked in a higher, less _manly_ voice.

"You're so annoying. I'm trying to read my damn book." Zexion flipped the page, obviously angered by all the noise, not to mention, a hair flip too.

"Pssh, everything annoys Larxene! It's like, constant pms with her! She also kinda looks like a bug!" Demyx smiled. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just too…well… not too bright to know he was being annoying and rude.

"Um, 'scuse me? Who's got the mullet over there? At least my hair is normal." Larxene yelled.

"Normal?" Xigbar laughed, "You look like a bug!"

"And Xigbar's hair kinda looks like a skunk! Is it a skunk, Xiggy?" Demyx chimed in. Again, trying not to offend.

"Who we should be mad at, is Xemnas. Not eachother. Yanno, I've always wondered…does that dude wear spray on tan, or is it natural?" Zexion grinned.

Awkwardly, no one laughed.

"Awh, cheer up emo kid! I replaced all your book with Twilight!" Roxas burst into laughter.

"Huh…no wonder these books sucked." He said in awe. "Well, at least people know _my_ name, and don't call me 'Sora'! What a disgrace. Plus, if you smash another computer, just because it was 'being annoying', you're totally paying for a new one."

"By the way, Xaldin, when is the last time you shaved?" Saix said.

"Quiet, the moon is shining down!" Xaldin laughed. "Don't make me go all berserk on you!"

Saix sighed. He was infuriated.

Xigbar, "Hey, Zexion…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…get a makeover…like you have?" Xigbar burst into a laughing fit, as an un-amused Zexion just stared at his eyepatch.

"No, but you need a new face." Zexion scowled under his breath.

"Hey, where do you get your gravity-defying hair, Axel?" Lexaus asked from total curiosity.

Axel rolled his eyes, "I get tips from Cloud." The words were tainted with sarcasm.

The next thing Axel knows, Demyx is touching his face.

"What the hell, Demyx?"

"IT'S NOT MAKEUP! IT'S NOT MAKEUP!" Demyx chuckled. "Dang…I was gonna ask to borrow your eyeliner too. I want triangular birthmarks…"

Axel smirked, "You know, Demyx, I was going to ask if you offered Sitar lessons. Buuuut…I actually want to be good at it."

"That's not nice!" Demyx made a pouty-face.

"Lexaus! Your head is on fire!" Marluxia pointed.

"That's my hair, don't even start. Yours is pink. Where'd you get the pink dye?"

"Pssh. It's allll natural baby."

"Well, that was creepy." Luxord said, opinionated.

"You know, why are you the only member with a goatee?" Demyx asked.

"You suck. And you know what, I like it, thank you."

"If I beat you in poker, I will NEVER give you a rematch!" Vexen said. "We've never played together, so when we do, and I win. I'll never play it again."

"That totally came out of nowhere. But, maybe I'll bring up Riku…" Luxord began to say.

"No no! That's quite all right." Vexen said in a hurry, as fast as he could.

"Neah ha ha!" Demyx laughed.

"What was that?"

"I was trying to imitated Vexen…oh look! Xaldin's earring!" Demyx was excited.

"Give me that!" Xaldin growled.

All the chattering eventually became overbearing noise, and when Xemnas finally stomped into the small room with all the Organization, it was silence. He knew that it was officially impossible for them to all get along at once. He was very frustrated.

Demyx raised his hand, "Xemnas?"

"…WHAT?"

"Some grey in your hair is showing…"


End file.
